diy_eliquidsfandomcom-20200214-history
D.I.Y. E-cigarette liquid Wiki
Welcome to D.I.Y. E-cigarette Liquids Wiki! Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about e-liquids for electronic cigarettes. Anyone can edit a page but please be respectful and supportive and always cite your sources. What are E-liquids? E-liquids, E-juice or other names all mean a liquid that's used in an electronic cigarette or "vape" to be primarily a delivery method for inhaling nicotine so as to satisfy the nicotine addiction without many of the negative health effects that comes with smoking regular (analog) cigarettes. When you learn to mix your own, you discover a much wider range of available flavours to help you continue your journey towards reducing or removing the negative health effects of smoking analogs. That and it is also much more cost-effective as well. Typical e-liquids contain a mixture that can contain propylene glycol, vegetable glycerin, flavours and nicotine if you are using it to keep control on a nicotine addiction. That said, there are users that vape and do not use nicotine in their liquids at all and that's also cool as long as they're doing so safely. Why Use an E-cigarette or Vape? As many people that have spent time as a smoker of analog cigarettes knows, smoking isn't healthy. There are many negative health impacts to smoking that vaping doesn't have. All of that being said, vaping isn't 100% perfectly safe in every case because you'd still be inhaling things into the lungs that the lungs weren't meant to inhale. However, given that when a person goes to vaping they are able to cut out a great deal of the negative health effects that comes with smoking. Some of the most common side-effects of vaping over smoking is that people will notice that their sense of smell and taste will improve as these sensory organs are no longer being assaulted by smoke, tar and other particulates that come with smoking analogs. Users also mention that their lungs do improve. Some even have shown on various videos or blogs that X-rays of their chest shows a reduced level of build-up of things like tar and other potentially dangerous materials when comparing side-by-side with x-rays of their chests before they made the switch. Is vaping for everyone? No. Some people will continue to smoke for a variety of reasons and this wiki is not meant to preach. If you reading this are perfectly content smoking analog cigarettes and have little to no interest in switching, that's your call to make. Also, some people actually do prefer to smoke analog cigarettes or cigars. Everyone is different and everyone is unique. However, all that being said if you wanted to make the switch and were unsure whether it was the right thing for you to do there will be a section coming soon with links to scientific studies that discuss vaping versus smoking. In order to make informed decisions about your health we will also be including all possible studies from peer-reviewed and accredited research organizations. However, if you're a smoker and simply wanted to try something different then this may be the wiki for you. Given this will be primarily about mixing your own e-liquids it should give you an idea of some of the flavours that you can experience when you do try it out. And it's also a great way to see what kind of liquid recipes you might prefer. We all know that everyone's tastes are different, though, so if you find a recipe that doesn't really do it for you, the hope is that there will be many others that you can try out so if you're curious and want to go to vaping, the end result will hopefully be a comprehensive listing of information that will get you started in the right direction. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Safey Category:Recipes Category:Flavours Category:Vendors Category:Submission Guidelines